


Sharp Dressed Woman

by Aeiouna



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Sharp Dressed Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



The first time Molly walked into Sonata Tailoring, Molly was just buying clothes. She picked the Yellow Casual outfit and went to pay for it when she heard a shy voice tell her, "Thank you for purchasing one of my outfits." She turned and smiled at the source of the voice, a girl trying to hide her face in one of her long blue pigtails. Molly was enamored. She waved to the girl. "Candace, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Well Candace, I have a feeling I'll be purchasing a lot more of your clothes in the future. You have a good eye for style," she grinned as she headed home. She hid her own face in her hands as she did, not wanting anyone to see her blush.

* * *

The second time walked into Sonata Tailoring, she made sure to be wearing the Yellow Casual outfit she had bought the last time. She looked around and made it look like she was going to be buying something, but she wasn't really there to shop. She was there to try to earn Candace's friendship. Yeah, friendship. That was it, right? She just wanted to be friends with Candace. She bided her time until she had a moment to go up to Candace. "Um, hi, Candace." She smiled.

Candace looked up from her sewing machine and managed a shy smile. Molly's stomach fluttered. "Oh hi Molly! You're wearing my outfit! I'm so happy to see you wearing it? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I really do! It's my favorite outfit!" Molly smiled, "Um, can I sit next to you?"

Candace nodded and made room for another chair. Molly pulled it up and pulled something out of her rucksack. "I made this for you, I ran into your sister the other day and asked her what kinds of things you liked and she mentioned you liked things made of mint. It isn't much, but I had just bought a pot and wanted to try it out, so it's a mint candy. I hope it's good."

Candance's eyes went wide and she took the candy from Molly and popped it in her mouth. "Oh man, this is the best mint candy I have ever eaten! Thank you so much!" She worked on her sewing with a little more excitement.

Molly watched Candace sew with a sense of eagerness. It was really fascinating her to watch the other girl work. "What are you working on now, Candace?"

Candace smiled but didn't look away from her sewing machine. "A new piece we'd like to debut once the spring rolls around again. Since you're shipping so much stuff we can finally upgrade and sell more stuff. Thank you, by the way."

Molly waved it off, "Oh it's fine. I'm just doing my job as a farmer. Make things, ship things, you know. Do you have a name for this outfit yet?"

Candace shook her head. "Not yet. Luna says it looks gothic, but I don't want to include that in the name, you know? I feel like more people would buy it if we named it something else."

Molly nodded. She'd buy it no matter what it was called, because Candace designed it and made it, but she knew where the other girl was coming from. "Hmm, it looks a bit Victorian to me. Maybe, and I'm terrible at naming so ignore me if it sucks, something like Black Victorian?"

"It's not any better than anything I could come up with, so I like it!" Candace smiled as she reached for some lace to add to the hem. "Black Victorian it is. Will you buy it once it comes out?"

Molly rested her chin in her hands and smiled a bit, "Of course. I'd buy everything and anything that you'd make."

Candace found herself blushing. She covered her face with her hair. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Molly confirmed, "Watching you make the clothing is really fascinating and you do such beautiful work. It should be bought and worn."

"Wow, thank you Molly," Candace blushed harder.

"She's blushing," Molly whispered to herself, "It's adorable."

* * *

The third time Molly walked into Sonata Tailoring, Candace was there alone. Shelly and Luna where nowhere to be found. Molly didn't let that go unnoticed. "Where are your sister and grandmother?"

"They said they went to the mountains to look for herbs to turn into dyes," Candace replied, "I offered to go with them but they said they'd be fine. It's alright, I was working on something anyway, so it was nice to have the place to myself to do so."

"Oh, um, should I go then?" Molly asked, "So you can get back to your work?"

Candace blinked. "Oh... oh of course not! Please, take your time! My sister and grandmother like to meddle in my work, is what I meant. It's different with you, you ask questions that I'm okay with answering, and you seem genuinely interested in my work, and you only give suggestions when I ask." She smiled.

Molly found herself blushing. "Oh! Do you have a freezer?"

"In the kitchen, how come?" Candace asked.

"I uh, I made you some mint ice cream, I don't want it to melt," she smiled as she put it away.

"You're too sweet," Candace smiled.

Molly shrugged. "What are you working on now? Looks really pretty, plan on selling it?"

"Actually, no," Candace shook her head, "I'm only making one, and it's for someone special."

Molly sat in her normal spot she did when she watched Candace work. "Yeah? Well whoever it's for is going to look amazing in it, because you made it, of course."

Candace shook her head, "Nah, this person's going to look amazing in it because she's the most beautiful girl in all of Castanet Island. She's pretty and funny and kind and she's just my whole world, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Well she'll definitely know once you give her a gorgeous outfit you made from scratch," Molly smiled, "I'll even come with you to give it to her if you're nervous."

"That won't be necessary," Candace stated.

Molly was a bit taken aback. Maybe they weren't as close as Molly thought they were. "Oh. Well, good luck then."

Candace actually giggled a bit at that. "Don't be so sad, you realize this is for you, right?"

"Oh. Oh!" Molly buried her face in her hands, blushing.

Candace blushed as well. "Do you like it so far?"

Molly looked up. "I love it," she said with a quick, but bold, kiss to Candace's lips. "I love you, actually."

"I love you too," Candace whispered.


End file.
